


Your Stubborness and Pride

by POPP_Writing_Group



Series: This Was My Home [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Backstory, Best Friends, Brothers, But Megatronus has some good points, But not really anyone else, Canon Backstory, Cybertron, Cybertron's Golden Age, Cybertronian Senate (Transformers), Gladiators, Golden Age, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I didn't mean to read this much into it, I'm worried this won't live up to the first work in the series, Megatronus - Freeform, Megatronus becomes Megatron (spoiler warning), Orion Pax is too pure for this world, Politics, Pre-Optimus Prime, Pre-Transformers Prime, This will make sense to people who watched Transformers Prime, and that's not good, orion pax - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POPP_Writing_Group/pseuds/POPP_Writing_Group
Summary: "Orion became inspired by the words and ideals of a gladiator-- One who had named himself after one of the 13 original Primes.  Megatronus."





	Your Stubborness and Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Written by: Kayla

“Megatronus!  Megatronus, wait!”

Hearing the young voice come from behind him as he walked, the gladiator squeezed his optics shut.  He would have liked nothing better than to ignore Orion, but he knew he he had to face the situation sooner or later.  He might as well do it now, when the anger burning inside him would give him words.

“What is it, Orion?” he snapped, wheeling about abruptly.  He saw the small librarian, who had been almost running trying to catch up with him, come to a halt, hurt and confusion written on his face.  

“I. . . I only wanted to talk about what happened in the council,” he said tentatively.  “I have to know, Megatronus, that you are not angry with me. . . that you will. . . will listen to. . . to what I said when I. . . when I. . .”

“When you  _ spoke?”  _ Megatronus bit off the words.  “When you turned the audience I had with the council into a  _ mockery  _ of the ideals you and I had built together?  You  _ know,  _ Orion, how long I worked to gain enough support to warrant an audience before the elders.  You  _ know--”  _ Orion winced as Megatronus’ voice rose-- “all the hours, all the  _ work  _ that went into having words to say to them!  And for what?  For what, Orion?!  You spoke over me!  You are a traitor to what we have begun!”

“I had to, Megatronus,” Orion said, gathering himself in a resolute display of courage.  “You-- you were  _ wrong.   _ What you were saying. . . I did not realize that was your goal. . . it was not right, Megatronus.  I had to take a stand.”

Megatronus laughed harshly and stepped closer to Orion.  Lowering his voice, he hissed, “So the librarian speaks to me of right and wrong?  Tell me, Orion Pax, have you ever stood in the pits of Kaon with nothing but a sword and known your fate was to kill or be killed?  Have you ever had to make fighting a dance and murdering an art so that the nobles watching will not vote for your death?  Have you  _ ever--”  _ he leaned in and put his forefinger on Orion’s chest-- “had to grow up in the darkest, lowest cities of Cybertron, where the mothers weep for the sparklings because the sparklings will starve, where Energon is so fought over that if Primus himself rose out of the earth and appeared to them, he would be torn to pieces by the savagery of starving people?”  He put his face close to Orion’s and said softly, “Do not talk of right and wrong, Orion Pax.  You think it is always that simple, but I know the truth-- that the two are always intertwined.”

He stepped back from Orion and waited, his spark still fluttering with the half-hope that his friend would admit he had been wrong, that he would beg Megatronus for forgiveness and become his brother again.

Orion shifted, looking supremely miserable.  “I. . . thought you would understand,” he said, and the sad resignation in his voice made Megatronus realize the truth.  There would be no going back, for him or Orion.  Their futures had both been decided at that council-- decided and split.

“Yes,” he murmured, feeling anger begin to unfold inside his spark again.  “I  _ understand,  _ Orion.  I understand that the vow we made together meant  _ nothing  _ to you.”  Orion began to protest, but Megatronus cut him off.  “What did you promise?  What did I?  Say it!”

“Please, Megatronus, I. . .”

“Say it,” Megatronus growled.  “Say the oath that we made together.  Say aloud the oath that you broke.”

Orion closed his optics, pain lined in his young face.  “To be brothers until the end.”

Megatronus looked at Orion in silence for a moment, looked at him and remembered all the things that had been and what could have been.  Then, slowly, he lifted up an arm and gestured to the building the council had been in.  “Orion. . . that was the end.”

He turned away and began to walk with the quick, purposeful steps of a gladiator, the steps of one who had a plan.  He would gather the ones who, he was sure, would be completely loyal to his cause--

“Megatronus!”

\-- Soundwave, perhaps Shockwave as well, that young one. . . Starshriek?. . . there were others, of course, many he could choose from--

“Megatronus!”

\-- Not Ratchet, although it would be good to have a doctor. . . he had been close to Orion and would most likely abandon the cause like him, like the traitor, like  _ Orion--  _

_ “Megatronus!” _

He whirled on Orion savagely.  “I am Megatron!” he shouted.  “Leader of the Decepticons-- of which you are no longer a part!  Go, Orion Pax.  Go back to the council, the leaders of corruption and lies, the ones who applauded you as you spoke over me!  Go and warn them.  Warn them that I am coming-- that my war is coming.”  He leaned in close to Orion’s shocked face.  “And that you, Orion Pax, chose the wrong side.” 


End file.
